


Accomplice & Apprentice

by sladeswilson



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladeswilson/pseuds/sladeswilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arkham Knight plans to destroy Batman but to do that he intends to bring down the bats allies one by one, Starting with the first robin. But to do so, the Arkham Knight seeks the help of the worlds greatest assassin for more reasons than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accomplice & Apprentice

“…Alright men. You know what to do,” The Arkham Knight commands, pointing at the door, “Move out!” He places his hands back on the table as he leans over it watching his militia exit leaving a trail of “Yes, Sir’s” as they do.

Deathstroke, standing not far behind The Knight, crosses his arms and waits for the men to vacate the room for their mission.

As the last of them head out, the Knight removes his helmet and rests it on the large conference table in front of him, taking in a breath of air. 

Deathstroke walks over to the now unmasked Knight. “Quite a speech you gave there,” he declares placing his hand on the Knight’s shoulder, shortening the distance between them.

“Huh, you think?” The Knight says as he turns around, only to meet Deathstroke’s alluring gaze and intrusively close position behind him, causing him to stumble back against the table.

They stare at each other for a moment before Deathstroke breaks the silence, “Couldn’t’ve said it better myself, Jason,” Slade says lifting his hand to cup Jason’s cheek, running his thumb over the branded J.

Jason's pulse quickens at the sound of his name and Slade's hand on him. He should be scared of the powerful man before him, terrified even. But since they've been working together that level of intimidation hasn't necessarily left, just now it's mixed in with desire and the two together make Jason unbelievably hard for the terminator.

Jason quickly reaches up hooking his thumb under Slade’s helmet to pull it up and over his head, wrapping his arm behind Slade’s neck and pulling him closer before aggressively pressing his lips to the older man's. 

Slade smiles into the kiss before sliding his hand down Jason’s side more towards his ass, and with a tight grip, forces Jason towards himself, pressing their crotches together. A muffled sigh of pleasure escapes Jason as he’s pulled up flush against the bigger man's strong form.

Slade starts to move his hand around Jasons hip causing him to bite Slade's lip in retaliation, while placing his hand on Slade’s chest to playfully push the older man away before his hand reaches it's destination.

Slade steps back, smiling and staring lustfully at the younger man as he rubs his thumb over his bottom lip. Jason pushes himself up off the table, moves past Slade.

“God, I love this feeling, being the one in control, having my own men to command, working alongside Gotham’s most dangerous and influential men.” He says as he paces arrogantly towards the vast monitor.

Slade watches Jason, amused, as he continues “And when I’ve finished what I’ve set out to do, you’ll be the one to command my troops, Lt. Colonel Wilson,” Jason turns to face Slade and starts to approach him. “But for now, I need your help with something.”

Jason presses a button in his hand and the monitor flickers to show surveillance footage of Batman and Nightwing on the rooftop of a building where one of Penguin’s many weapon caches is located.

Deathstroke’s gaze shifts from the monitor to Jason as he asks, “And what is it exactly that you want me to do?” Jason pushes the button again to change channels to current footage of Nightwing alone on a shipping crate somewhere in Port Addams scouting out a weapons trade.

“I want to destroy the bat. We’ll start by tearing down his companions, one by one. Starting with…” Jason gestures towards the monitor, “… the first Robin.”

Jason changes the channel again, to a map with a blinking point. “This is Nightwing’s current location; I want you to bring him here. I don’t care how you do it… just don’t rough him up too much, alright? I want to be the one to do that.”

Slade nods, retrieving his helmet from the table, holding it under his arm as he walks over to the open elevator. Jason follows, and Slade steps in pushing the button and turning to face the younger man before putting on his helmet. “You’re the boss, kid,” Slade says as he salutes casually and the elevator door closes.

Jason chuckles lightly, biting his lip and shaking his head before returning to the conference table and taking a seat. He slumps down in the chair and kicks his feet up on the table crossing them and resting his hands behind his head.

“Put on a show for me Slade,” he says to himself as he stares up at the surveillance footage of Nightwing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightwing crouches in the rain on a shipping crate, watching the arms deal in progress in the underground parking lot below him, awaiting the right moment to jump in and start breaking things.

“Long time no see, Boy Wonder” says Slade in a low husky voice as Nightwing rises, quickly drawing his escrima sticks and turning to face the masked man.

“Deathstroke” says Nightwing.

“Did I startle you?” Slade questions tauntingly as Nightwing pants with his heart pounding in his chest. Slade chuckles as he continues, “It’s been a while. Still hiding up on rooftops hoping the big guy will notice you?”

“What do you want, Slade?” Nightwing asks, coldly, motionless.

“Hmm, is that any way to greet an old...friend?” questions Slade; Nightwing’s eyes focus, squinting. “I’m here strictly on business,” declares Slade, as he starts to approach the vigilante.

Nightwing stumbles, thinking to himself ‘Why isn’t he drawing his weapons? What does he want? Why is he here, in Gotham? Why now? After so long…” Nightwing’s mind searches for answers and his stomach knots up, forcing him to relax his stance as Slade nears.

Slade is standing directly in front of Nightwing now, causing him to shift back as he looks up at the mercenary searching for any sign or change in his eye.

“He’s letting his guard down, take him” orders the Arkham Knight, over Slade’s comm.

Slade complies, quickly shifting to uppercut the vigilante, who moves to dodge the punch while retaliating by dropping his arm quickly to hit Slade with one of his escrima sticks.

Slade grabs his wrist with his incredibly fast reflexes, reminding Nightwing just how fast he really was, twisting Nightwing’s arm down and behind his back, spinning him around so his back is right up against Slade.

“Too slow, Pretty Bird,” Slade whispers tauntingly into Dick’s ear.

Dick winces in pain as Slade forces him forward towards the side of another shipping container, maintaining the awkward position.

Dick shifts his arm in Slade’s hold bringing his feet up against the side of the shipping container using Slade as leverage to put his weight on the bigger man and flip over him, freeing his arm.

“Hnn,” Slade lets out, while catching himself, careful not to collide with the metal container, “Good” he says in a praising tone, turning to face Dick.

‘Good? Is this some kind of test?’ Dick thinks to himself, reminding him of his days as Slade’s apprentice. Shaking away the thought, Dick brings his leg around to roundhouse kick the bigger man but Slade catches his leg before he can execute the motion. Dick quickly pulls away and swings his arm to hit Slade, but again, he effortlessly blocks it.

Growing tired of the back and forth, Slade grabs Dick’s shoulders, pulling him down and quickly kneeing him in the stomach sending him back towards the container wall.

Dick manages to steady himself on the wet shipping container but before he has a chance to fully recover, Slade’s forearm is at his neck, forcing him up against the container.

Slade slams him into the metal wall, forcing the air out of Dick’s lungs with a loud gasp. Slade presses closer, helmet a mere inch away from Dick’s face, applying more pressure to the younger man’s neck.

“Ack!” Dick whimpers, or at least tries to through his constricted airway while reaching up to try and pull Slade’s arm away.

Slade reaches up with his unoccupied hand to remove his helmet and takes in a deep breath of air.

“You’re fast kid. But not nearly as fast as me.” Slade breathes out, smirking disarmingly before dropping his helmet on the container beside him. Slade then brings his other arm up bracing his hand on the shipping container wall above Dick’s head, looming over the shorter man. 

Dick’s eyes widen as he stares up at Slade in awe, ‘God, look at him. He’s just like I remember: curly silvery white hair, his pale blue eye, those lips, and that strong body. Fuck’ Dick thinks to himself.

Slade eases the pressure on Dick’s neck but keeps him pressed up against the container and Dick looks up to meet Slade’s alluring gaze as the rain drops flow over his dark eyelashes. Their faces so close together that Dick has to practically fight the urge to close the gap between them.

Slade moves his face closer but more to Dick’s ear and whispers, “Did you miss me, Boy Wonder?”

Slade releases Dick’s neck from the pressure he had been applying and shifts to caress the side of the younger man’s face. Dick leans into Slade’s caress, moving even closer to the older man, who then breaths a puff of hot air onto the side of Dick’s face sending shivers throughout the vigilante’s body.

“Uhn, Slade…,” Dick breaths as he feels more restriction in the front of his outfit than usual.

“Well, did you?” Slade asks impatiently awaiting the answer to his question while pushing his leg forward between Dick’s legs, spreading them and moving his body even closer, pinning Dick between him and the metal wall.

Dick leans his head back and his eyes flutter closed as Slade presses his leg up so his thigh is against Dick’s hard bulge, his outfit leaving no room for imagination, causing Slade to smile mischievously at the sight.

Back at HQ, the Knight shifts in his chair, staring intensely at the monitor while watching the situation unfold. “Hmm…” the Knight hums, raising an eyebrow while smirking.

Slade lowers the arm he had rested over Dick’s head down and carefully moves it along Dick’s arm so that he couldn’t pick up on what he was doing. He then hums gently in the back of his throat sounding more like a growl and Dick loses his mind, ferociously pressing his lips against Slade’s and bucking up towards the older man rubbing his manhood against Slade’s hard muscular thigh.

Slade smiles into the kiss before reaching up to Dick’s wet thick hair, tangling his fingers into it and yanking his head back giving himself better access to the younger man’s pleading mouth. Slade then shifts his unoccupied hand lower, running over Dick’s ass down to the back of his thigh before hiking it up to rest over his hip. Slade jerks his body up to readjust and get a better hold on Dick and he quickly wraps his arms up and around Slade’s shoulders as he’s suddenly forced upwards and pulled up against the mercenary’s hard armored body.

Slade leans back in claiming Dick’s lips, slipping his tongue into the younger man’s yearning mouth. Dick moans into the possessive kiss as he runs his gloved fingers through Slade’s wet hair.

‘Oh I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you, so much, but I shouldn’t… I can’t…’ Dick wants to admit to Slade so badly but all he manages to do is let out a choked out moan.

Pulling his head back, withdrawing from the kiss, Dick pants, “Ah, Slade-I-“ He starts but trails off as he feels himself suddenly getting weaker and dizzy.

“What did you…?” Dick questions with a look of confusion as the unwanted feeling takes over his body.

"Hmm?" Slade hums leaving soft kisses along Dick's exposed Jaw.

Dick attempts to push away from Slade to try and get some distance and steady himself. Slade willingly steps back, reaching down for his helmet and puts it back on as Dick’s dazed feeling grows and his vision blurs causing Slade to fade into a blur of black and orange.

“The shows over kid, time for the main event,” says Slade as Dick falls into unconsciousness, slumping forwards as Slade reaches out to catch him, before lifting him up and effortlessly draping the smaller man over his shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mmph…” Dick rambles; coming out of his drugged state as he slowly opens his eyes to complete darkness.

Panic fills the vigilante as he notices the gag in his mouth, and his arms and legs are tightly bound to a chair. His heart sinks when he notices his mask is gone. He shifts in the chair, testing the strength of his binding while trying to strategically plan his next move.

The room slowly illuminates with a flurry of red light, revealing a figure sitting back in a chair right in front of him.

'Slade, is that you? No…,’ Dick thinks to himself ‘… that’s…’

“Well, well, well. Look who’s finally awake.” The synthesized metallic voice of the Arkham Knight says, mockingly. “I was wondering when I’d get the chance to meet you personally,” The Knight continues as Dick mumbles through the gag in his mouth.

“Oh, is there something you wanted to say, pretty bird?” The Knight asks leaning forward in the chair before he gets up and moves towards the vigilante.

The Knight rips the gag away from Dick’s mouth and tosses it, allowing Dick to speak clearly.

“Well, first off, I’m not much of a damsel in distress, and secondly: what are you playing at?” Dick asks, demandingly.

The Knight chuckles at Dick’s comical remark then begins to untie the rest of Dick’s binds and says “You see, we’re not that different you and I. I want the bat’s attention. Just like you, except… when I have it, I plan to kill him.”

Dick’s level headed demeanor leaves and anger builds up in him at the Knight’s words, and as soon as his arms and legs are freed, he jumps from the chair tackling the Knight, pushing him towards the stationary tank behind him. The Knight stumbles over, hitting the tank and Dick brings his arm up to punch the Knight but he shifts his head to the side and Dick’s fist collides with the hard metal of the tank instead. Dick moves quickly, wrapping his hands around the Knight’s throat.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Dick practically shouts.

“Isn’t it obvious,” says the Knight, menacingly, “Ah, you just don’t get it, do you Grayson? How could you _ever_ get it?”

The knight grunts as Dick’s eyes widen at the sound of his name. ‘How does he-? Does he know me? Maybe Slade told hi- Wait, where is Slade?’ Dick thinks to himself, his distracted mind giving the Knight an opening to punch him in the stomach.

“Ouf,” Dick lets out as he steps back. The Knight jolts forward, grabbing Dick’s arm, flipping him over his back and throws him across the floor towards the escalator. The Knight doesn’t give Dick any time to recover, kicking him in the side with full force.

“Ack!” Dick cries out as he starts to feel the tangy taste of blood in his mouth.

“What’s the matter, Grayson? What happened to the big boy from just moments ago? Not so big now, are you?” says the Knight as he kicks Dick again sending him tumbling down the escalator.

Dick comes to a stop on the lower level with a thud and rolls over, trying to get up but winces in pain at a potentially broken rib and places his hand over his side to try and reduce the pain.

“Look at you, the Boy Wonder! Getting his ass handed to him,” the Knight announces as he arrogantly walks down the escalator towards the downed vigilante.

“Tell me, Dick. How would Bruce feel knowing how you moaned for Deathstroke, hmm?” The Knight steps on Dick’s side, crushing his injured body and forces him to roll onto his back before pressing his foot against his chest, keeping him pinned to the ground as he continues, “How you practically begged for him to fuck you right then and there, like the little whore you are.”

“You’re nothing! You-" Dick shouts but recoils as the Knight applies more pressure to his chest.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” The Knight asks as he shifts to remove his leg from Dick’s chest before reaching down to grab Dick’s throat, effortlessly lifting him up against one of the red and gold pillars.

“Ack!” Dick croaks out, placing his hand on the Knight’s wrist.

“Without him, _you’re_ the one who’s nothing! And I’m going to show you just how weak you are,” the Knight retorts.

Dick angrily looks down at the Knight and manages to choke out a “Fuck you,” lifting his legs, kicking the Knight in the stomach with just enough force to cause him to let go of his throat and stumble back.

Dick heads around the pillar and down the stairs towards the long bar table, bracing himself against it to catch his breath but the Knight comes up behind Dick grabbing hold of his dark hair and, slamming his face down against the table, holding him there. The Knight leans down against Dick’s body and yanks his hair, jerking his head up, pulling a knife from the sheath on his belt and presses it against Dick’s throat.

"Come on Grayson. I know you've got more fight in you than that." The Knight mocks.

Dick reaches his arm out, grabbing a discarded bottle from the bar table and smashes it against the Knight’s helmet, then stabs him in the thigh with the sharpened remainder, causing him to scream out in pain, letting go of Dick.

As Dick starts moving away, the Knight reaches down, quickly pulling the glass out of his leg and throwing it to the side.

Dick smiles smugly at the Knight as he wipes away blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

The sound of the HQ elevator causes them both to pause and Slade then emerges from the elevator, turning around the corner to see the two younger men standing across from each other, wounded and breathing heavily.

Dick doesn’t even turn to acknowledge the mercenary, focusing his attention on the Knight, not giving him another chance to attack. “How could you do this Slade? Drugging me, working with scum like this?” Dick asks.

“Well, you know me,” says Slade with a shrug, shifting to fire a light sedative dart at Dick, who lets out a gentle sigh before falling to his knees.

“I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do anything drastic?” Slade says to the Knight.

“Pfft. Drastic? He’s fine. I’m sure he’s taken worse than this… I _know_ he has.” The Knight replies.

The Arkham Knight walks over to the downed vigilante, wrapping his hand under his chin and lifting it, forcing Dick to look up at him.

“Now that everyone’s here…” The Knight trails off rubbing his thumb over Dick’s bottom lip, and with his other hand reaches down to the front of his utility belt, unbuckling it, letting it hang from his hips. Dick pulls his face away from the Knight’s dominant grip refusing to look at him.

“Heh, Slade, would you help our guest back upstairs? I’d rather continue our ‘fun’ there.” Slade nods and walks over to Dick, hoisting him up over his shoulder as Dick mumbles, “Hmph… Slade…”

Slade walks towards the escalator and the Knight follows, watching Dick who's hanging limply over the bigger man’s shoulder as he pulls his belt from his hip, holding it in his hand. They all return to where the conference table is and Slade brings Dick down gently to his knees, moving behind him before lightly caressing his shoulder.

“Now where were we…?” The Knight asks rhetorically as he places his belt on the conference table and assumes his stance in front of Dick, slowly unzipping his pants. Dick keeps his head down, refusing to look at the Knight.

“What’s wrong, Grayson?” The Knight asks before reaching into his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it slowly. “Or would you prefer I go back to turning you black and blue?” The Knight reaches down placing his hand on the back of Dick’s head, pulling his face closer to his length. Dick resists, pulling away from the Knight who looks from Dick to Slade, nodding his head as though to signal for Slade to move in. Slade pushes Dick towards the Knight’s cock with a reassuring grip on his shoulder.

Dick defies, tensing in Slade's hold, “Hmph…No. Slade, I-“ Dick rambles, “I want you.”

The Knight chuckles as he willingly steps away from Dick, pulling his pants back up on his hips, before signalling for Slade to take his spot.

Slade hesitantly moves in front of Dick, meeting his hazy gaze and The Arkham Knight moves closer behind Slade, reaching his arms around him to undo his utility belts. With one hand the Knight hooks his thumb in the waistband of Slade’s pants, shifting them just slightly down his hips while simultaneously reaching into the taller man’s underwear to grab a hold of his cock with the other hand. The Knight pulls up, letting Slade’s impressive length bob free and Dick bites his lip as the veins in Slade’s cock shine while the Knight strokes him to full erection.

“Come on, Grayson. Show me just how much you _want_ him.” The Knight says leaning around the slightly taller man shoulder, lining up Slade’s cock with the Boy Wonder’s mouth.

Dick hesitantly moves closer, glancing up through his long eyelashes at Slade before experimentally licking a streak up the underside of his long shaft. Dick’s face heats up as he feels the two masked men’s eyes on him.

Dick parts his lips, gradually opening his mouth to place it over the head of Slade’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip feeling it twitch between his lips. Dick continues taking more of Slade into his mouth as one of Slade’s hands move to cup Dick’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb before shifting to the back of Dick’s head, forcing him to take his cock deeper into his throat.

The Knight unhooks Slade’s utility belt from his armor competently before pulling it from his hips and stepping to the side, placing it on the conference table before leaning against it and watching the two men intensely.

Dick tries to ignore the Knight’s presence and focuses entirely on Slade. It’s not like he hasn’t been like this before, numerous times, on his knees, mouth opened wide before the mercenary. Dick’s hand moves up Slade’s thigh, taking him in even faster and deeper, at just the right fervent rhythm he knows that makes Slade's knees weak.

Dick hears Slade hum in pleasure at the back of his throat, feeling his body tense up and his hold on Dick’s head tighten as he slowly begins to fuck the younger man’s mouth. Dick focuses on his breathing while opening his throat so he can accommodate for Slade's girth and take him all the way in as Slade thrusts his hips forward harder causing Dick to gag and saliva to drip from his mouth and run down to his chin.

The Arkham Knight chuckles at the vulgar display, “That’s enough. Get up” he commands, as he moves to sit in his chair at the end of the table.

Slade untangles his fingers from Dick’s hair and Dick pulls his head back letting Slade’s spit covered cock bob free from his lips as he rubs his mouth and chin with the back of his hand. Slade reaches his hand down to Dick, who grabs hold of it and helps himself stand. The Knight then gestures towards the other end of the table and Slade nods guiding Dick to the far end of the table, opposite to where the Knight is sitting.

“Remove your helmet and take off his belt…” the Knight instructs, leaning back into his chair.

Slade who is standing behind Dick removes his helmet and reaches around Dick to set it on the table in front of him. Slade then looms over Dick, pressing against his back, forcing the smaller man to lean forwards and brace his hands on the conference table. Slade reaches around Dick to unhook one of the buckles on his V-shaped utility belt, removing it and placing it on the table along with his helmet.

“…Oh, and don’t forget to prep him first, wouldn’t want to cause anymore…discomfort.” The Knight continues as he slides a bottle of lube across the table towards them and it comes to a stop right in front of Dick, causing him to swallow hard.

Dick hears more movement behind him and Slade slowly removes his gloves placing them on table as well before leaning over Dick and running his hand down the boys covered abs and under the waistband of his pants to palm his hard cock.

“Ah…” escapes Dick’s mouth, softly, as he bucks his hips up into Slade’s warm touch. Slade chuckles, leaning in closely and gently gnaws at Dick’s earlobe. His unoccupied hand starting to slip Dick’s pants down off his hips and with his other hand, grabs hold of Dick’s shaft and stokes it while continuing to slide his pants lower and lower.

Dick then feels Slade’s hand on his back pushing his upper body down against the table, and leans over to momentarily shadow the younger man’s form, as he retrieves the bottle of lube.

Dick hears the sound of the bottle being opened and he glares up at the Arkham Knight who is sitting back in his chair with his legs spread wide and his hand propped under his chin, watching. Dick’s eyes flutter closed as he feels Slade’s now slicked fingers rubbing, circling and then pressing gently against his entrance.

“Oh” Dick pants as Slade pushes more and one finger slides into Dick effortlessly. Slade then pulls his finger back slightly before pushing in again a bit deeper, repeating the action a few more times before pressing another finger into Dick causing his body to tense, making him tighten around Slade’s thick fingers.

“Mmm, relax pretty bird.” Slade hums reassuringly.

‘It’s kind of hard to relax with that douche bag watching’ Dick thinks to himself as he lets out a puff of air to try and relax for Slade.

Slade places the palm of his hand on Dick’s back, keeping him pinned against the table as he pushes two fingers deep into the vigilante before pulling back and plunging them in again. Slade spreads his fingers, stretching Dick a few times before twisting them, knowing just the right angle to… “Ah!” Dick cries out pushing back on the mercenary's fingers and whining incoherently, a sound Slade was all too familiar with.

‘Bastard’ Dick thinks and pants as Slade’s experienced fingers prod that bundle of nerves inside him, his hot breath causing a cloud to form and disappear on the table top with every exhale. Slade smirks plunging his fingers into Dick a few more times before withdrawing them completely.

Slade pulls away briefly, releasing the pressure on Dick’s back and Dick pushes slightly off the table, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Slade as he applies lube to his  cock and strokes himself. Dick bites his lip at the sight and Slade looks up and notices Dick staring, giving him a disarming smile before pressing himself against the smaller man. Slade rubs his cock between Dick’s exposed cheeks, teasing him and Dick shivers, dragging his fingers across the table as Slade’s cold armor touches the back of his thigh.

‘Oh this is going to hurt’ Dick thinks to himself, as he feels Slade spread his cheeks with one hand and positions his cock at Dick’s entrance with the other. Dick balls his hands into fists, digging his fingers into his palms as Slade pushes forward slowly and the head of his massive cock slides into Dick’s tight hole. Slade lets out a low groan and Dick bites his lip to keep himself from crying out as Slade carefully continues feeding his cock into him, stretching and filling him up to the hilt. Slade stills to give Dick a chance to adjust and after a few seconds, Dick instinctively pushes back on Slade, letting him know that he wants more.

“That’s my boy,” Slade purrs, then begins to slowly pull out and push back in again.

“Ah, Slade…” Dick gasps as Slade drags his hand down Dick’s back to his side to rest on his hip. Slade digs his fingers into Dick’s hip hard enough to leave bruises and uses his strong hold to pull out again and sharply thrust back into the younger man harder and deeper than before, gradually building up a rhythm.

Slade groans and pants as he quickens the pace of his movements and Dick practically cries out at the powerful, untamed thrusts. Dick arches up, throwing his head back to rest against Slade’s shoulder, bringing his hand behind Slade’s head to grab a fistful of white hair while lifting one leg to keep him braced on the table.

Dick shamelessly moans as Slade begins to piston into him faster and deeper at the new angle, the sound of skin hitting skin mixed with Dick’s breathy moans and Slade’s low groans fills the room. The Arkham Knight moves his hand down into his pants to stroke himself at the sight of Dick being pounded, whining and begging as he bounces on Slade’s shaft, his pretty cock bobbing up and down between his legs with every forceful thrust, wishing it was him who Dick was begging for.

“Turn him around,” the Knight commands, and Slade instantly stills his thrusts, pulling out of Dick completely, causing the younger man to let out a disappointed groan and slump down onto the table. 

Slade then pulls Dick from the table and turns him around to face him and Dick pulls one leg from his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, as Slade pushes him back down onto the table.

Dick uses his forearms to prop himself up as Slade grabs hold of the back of Dick’s leg, pulling it up and hooking his arm under it. Slade looks down at Dick before using the acrobat’s flexibility to his advantage, bringing Dick’s leg up even higher to rest over his shoulder. Slade pulls Dick’s other leg up draping it over his hip, spreading Dick’s legs wide to give him better access and with one quick thrust he enters Dick once more, gradually returning to his previous pace.

Dick moves his elbows and lies flat on the table, arching his back while throwing his hands above his head and lets out a very loud moan. Dick tilts his head back to glance up at the Knight, as if to present himself to him.

Slade leans down, placing his hand on the table beside Dick’s head, panting as he fucks the vigilante and Dick slides up and down on the table with each of the mercenary's forceful thrusts. “Oh… Dick…” Slade moans and Dick’s eyes leave the Knight as he brings his head forward again to look up at Slade, reveling at the low sound and the sight of Slade gritting his teeth and closing his eye, losing control, losing himself in Dick like he used to.

Slade slowly opens his pale blue eye, his alluring gaze locked with Dick’s lust-filled, electric blue one. Dick reaches up to wrap one arm around the bigger man, grabbing hold of the strap across his back, pulling him closer and surging up against Slade’s body to manically press their lips together. Dick parts his lips and Slade possessively plunges his tongue into his mouth as Dick’s other hand wanders up Slade’s side, rubbing over the scale-like armor there. Wishing he could touch Slade's skin, caress each and every muscle on his body and dig his fingers into his strong back just the way he liked to.

"Hah" Dick moans, slightly pulling away to catch his breath. They look at each other though lidded eyes, lost in one another like everyone and everything around them just didn't exist anymore. Their bodies moved perfectly together with ease and they both pant as Slade's hand moves to the back of Dick's head before they lean in to devour each other mouths once more.

Slade hears movement at the other end of the table, bringing his attention away from Dick. Slade opens his eye to look up at the Arkham Knight without pulling away from the heated kiss. The Knight then gestures for him to stand and Slade reluctantly resists his carnal desire to ignore the Knight and continue fucking Dick senseless.

Obeying the Knight’s command, Slade pulls away from the kiss with a groan, “Hold on to me, alright Dick?” Slade says while panting.

Dick complies, crossing both of his arms over Slade's broad shoulders and behind his head. Slade stills his thrusts to lift Dick up off the table and into his embrace, keeping the vigilante spared on his length. Dick wraps one leg tightly around Slade’s hips and brings the other down over Slade’s arm and grinds down on the older man’s cock desperately wanting the feeling back.

The Arkham Knight rises from his seat and walks over to join them, reaching up and pulling off his helmet, placing it on the table with all the other discarded equipment.

The Knight presses himself against Dick’s back, reaching up to grab Dick’s face moving it to the side so he couldn’t turn to look at him. He then leans over Dick’s shoulder to press a few kisses to his Jaw, causing Dick to moan for him, so lost in his own world of pleasure to register that the Knight is kissing him. 

The Knight let’s go of Dick’s face and steps back out of his view, before reaching over to grab the bottle of lube from the table. Slade smiles mischievously and Dick can’t tell what it means, he then feels Slade shift in his hold, withdrawing his thick cock from his body and Dick winces at the empty feeling and lack of stimulation.

Dick tenses and he closes his eyes right as he feels something prodding at his entrance again, this time from a different angle. “Ha-ah,” Dick moans at the new intrusion and can only assume that the Knight is pushing himself into him. Dick, now no longer sure how to feel about someone who he didn’t even know fucking him, quickly loses his train of thought followed by cries of pleasure as The Knight thrusts into him, jabbing him from the inside.

“Mmm... Ah…” Dick gasps as he clings to Slade who was still effortlessly supporting his weight.

Slade brings himself closer, sandwiching Dick in between the two hard armored bodies before bringing his hips upward, cock meeting Dick’s already occupied entrance. The older man pushes harder, the head of his cock entering Dick eliciting a wail from the vigilante. The slow, filling sensation pulsing throughout Dick’s body makes him go wild with pleasure and he moans incoherently as his eyes roll back.

Once fully immersed in Dick, Slade waits for him to get comfortable before placing his hands on Dick's ass, lifting him up and then dropping him back down onto both of their cocks. Slade repeats the action, lifting and dropping Dick back down, slowly building up a rhythm.

Jason stares into Slade’s eye, hungrily gazing at him, almost as if they were fighting over the man between them. Slade reaches over towards Jason’s face and pulls him in for a very aggressive kiss, seemingly devouring his face. Dick struggles to turn his face to see what’s going on, unable to see the two men tangling their tongues in each other’s mouths. They both pull away from each other and Jason moves back out of Dick’s view once more.

Dick’s cock bounces between his and Slade’s bodies, rubbing up against Slade’s armor as Dick feels the pressure building up inside his balls. Jason reaches up, grabbing Dick’s neck, applying enough pressure to pull him down harder on his cock. Dick bucks his hips up against Slade as the Knight jabs that sweet spot in his ass again and again. The Knight spreads his fingers on Dick's throat forcing him to tilt his head back, prompting Slade to lean forward and press open mouthed kisses to Dick's now exposed neck. "Oh, God!" Dick lets out when he feels Slade's teeth on him and the Knight runs his hand down Dick's chest, then his abs before wrapping his fingers around his Length.

“Ah… Please...” Dick cries out breathily, jerking up into the Knights hold as he begins stroking his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum forming there. 

Slade knows Dick's close just by the shakiness and needy tone in his voice. “That’s right, cum for us, pretty bird,” says Slade, tauntingly against his neck before continuing to ravage him and Dick fights the urge to just let it go right then and there.

“Come on Grayson, don’t hold back!” Says The Knight through gritted teeth and Dick gasps at the familiar voice coming from behind him, purring into his ear.

A few more sharp thrusts into his ass and Dick cries out, digging his fingertips into Slade’s armor, his body shaking uncontrollably as his seed spills out in waves all over Slade’s armored chest and stomach.

“Fuck,” Slade pants and the two armored men continue to fuck into the man between them, and with a few more thrusts, they find their release as they simultaneously erupt inside Dick, filling his insides with warm cum.

Slade’s fingers dig into Dick’s cheeks as him and Jason both shudder, as they continue to spill into Dick. Jason almost instantly pulls away, letting his cock fall from Dick’s body, spilling sperm onto Slade’s thigh.

Dick slowly lifts his head which had been buried in Slade's shoulder, and Slade watches as Jason gathers his equipment from the conference table and begins dressing himself. Jason snaps on his utility belts and starts towards the exit.

Slade smirks, watching him go before shifting himself free of Dick’s grip around his body, lifting Dick up from his softening cock and shifting him away from himself so that he can lower him. Dick places his feet on the ground before putting his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner as he begins to turn around, “Uh… Jason I-” he trails off, unsure of what to say as he turns and notices that Jason had already gathered his things and left.

\----END---

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever fic. I've been putting it off for quite some time. but here it is! It takes place during the Arkham Knight game and all locations can be found/are visited in the game as well. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the sin.


End file.
